1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a curtain assembly, more particularly to a curtain assembly with an elongated curtain-holding frame and a curtain sheet which can be mounted in the holding frame with ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional curtain assembly includes an elongated horizontal holding frame 10, a pair of spaced hanging units 13, 14, a rope unit 15, and a curtain sheet 20. As illustrated, the holding frame 10 has a front portion with a dovetail groove 11 formed along the entire length thereof, and a rear portion 12 which is integrally formed with the front portion and which has a bottom wall unit 120 through which a slit 121 is formed along the entire length of the frame 10. The hanging units 13, 14 are spaced apart from each other and have lower portions which are confined in the dovetail groove 11 of the frame 10. Each of the hanging units 13, 14 includes a hook 130, 140 for attachment to the wall and extends through a longitudinal slot formed through a top portion of the frame 10 in order to suspend the frame 10 above a window formed through the wall. The sheet 20 extends through the slit 121 of the frame 10 and has a folded upper end portion 21 accommodated in the rear portion 12 of the frame 10, and a lower end portion that extends downwardly from the frame 10 so as to shield the window. After assembly, two end portions of the frame 10 are closed respectively with two covering caps 16.
A main drawback encountered during the assembly of the aforesaid curtain assembly is that, since the curtain sheet 20 is easily creased, it is difficult to insert the curtain sheet 20 through the slit 121 of the frame 10. Furthermore, as illustrated in FIG. 3, when the sheet 20 is pulled downward, the folded upper end portion 21 of the sheet 20 may easily drop from the frame 10.